


The Hideout

by Her_Era



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Gen, I Made Myself Cry, Kid Fic, Kid Loki and Kid Thor (Marvel), My First Work in This Fandom, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-20 15:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18995785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Her_Era/pseuds/Her_Era
Summary: Thor spent his time with Sif in amusement park. Loki insisted to tag along but Thor didn’t want Loki to because he might spoil the fun. As he returned home little did he know that his life will be change forever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfic. I would like to apologize in advance for spelling and grammar errors. By the way English is not my first language.

It is still drizzling as the car stops in front of their house. Thor immediately said his goodbye to his friend Sif and to her mom.

 

"Thank you Mrs. Tyrsdottyr for driving me home" As he open the car door "Thank you Sif I enjoyed it so much. I really had a nice time." Thor added as he closed the door.

 

"No problem Thor" Sif's mother said as she is about to turn around the car to head on the other side of the road.

 

"Thor you are always welcome to join us next time!" Sif cheerfully added while trying to sneak on her mom's car window while waving her hand to Thor.

 

Thor waved his hand to the car that was already making its way.

 

As Thor entered their old but still in a good condition white barn house he was greeted by two worried looking faces Frigga his mother who has a blond hair like him and a face that looks like an angel and his father that even with his white hair and beard oozes with authority and has intimidating presence with a eye patch that makes him more intimidating.

 

"Thor please tell me that Loki is with you" Frigga said with a hint of fear in her voice

 

"Mom I told you that I'm going with Sif and with her mom I told you that they are bringing me to amusement park with them, remember?" Thor said with confusion "Why mom has som-"

 

"Oh Norns! Where is he Odin! "Frigga cries and hugs her husband suddenly breaking down with tears.

 

Thor on the other hand is confused on what's happening. "Wh- what is going on?"

 

"Love calm down okay , I'm going to the Police station now to see if they can help us to find Loki" Odin said as he soothes the back of his wife's back to ease her.

 

"I will go there but you and Thor will remain here what if Loki comes back and was just playing outside and didn't think that it was already time." Frigga nodded while wiping her tears.

 

But Thor knows that Loki is not the type of kid that is fond to stay late or play outside. Thor knows Loki is the type of kid that only tolerates being outside to be with him and spend time with him. Loki rather read books and helps on tending their Animals on the farm.

 

"That makes sense okay I'll stay" As she tries to regain her composure. "What if he got lost in the woods Oh norns, what if what if-" again panic arise as Frigga trying to close her mouth with her hand and stops her crying.

 

Thor felt guilty as he heard those words.

 

_"Brother can I come with you?" Loki asked as they fed the Goats._

_"NO!" Thor said louder than he intended to be "Sorry, but the invitation is clearly extended only for me" Thor gently added._

_"But I want to spend time with you. Lately were not able to spend time together and go to our Hideout” Thor tried to dismiss Loki_

_"Look Loks were not young anymore why don't you try to find your own friends who can go to our- er I mean your Hideout" Thor saw the sadness on Loki's face as he said those words._

_"But Thor you're my one and only Best friend" Loki insist trying to stop the tears forming on his eyes._

_Thor tried to dismiss him worrying that if he will know where they are going Loki will insist to tag along with him and instead to have fun he will only babysit his younger brother. He knows that Loki does not need babysitting because even though he is older than him being 12 and Loki only 10 he knows that Loki is far more mature and responsible than him. Loki also tends to think more rational and far intelligent than him. But If Frigga will know that Loki will tag along he will give Do's and Don'ts because unfortunately Loki has asthma. He can't do this and can only do that. He can't let his fun to be spoiled so he decided to not let Loki tag along._

_"Loks listen to me you're also my best friend and I want to spend my time with you but can you please don't tag along just on this one please brother" Thor pleads Loki._

_"Oh O-okay. But promise me we will go back to our Hideout"_

_"I promise brother" Thor nodded and grinned_

 

"Fa-father what's happening, is Loki still outside?" with a hint of panic and fear in his voice.

 

"We thought all along Loki is with you" Odin saids with a hint of sadness on his voice "Okay Love I want you to remain calm okay" as he kissed Frigga's fore head " Thor remain here make sure your mother is okay.  I'll go to see the cops okay.  Make sure to call me immediately if your brother returns" as he looked Thor. He drove instantly with their red pick-up.

 

"Mo- Mommm" Thor hugged Frigga

 

"Oh Thor! Where could your brother go?" Frigga hugs Thor while crying.

 

"Mom I'm so sorry. If I knew this was gonna happen I'd let Loki to tag along with me or will not go at all" as Thor cries hugging her mother.

 

"No Thor this is not your fault if only I was paying attention this thing would not happen this is clearly my fault" as Frigga cries while soothing Thor's back. The embrace only break when suddenly a lightning and thunder happens. "Oh dear your brother would be terrified" Frigga cries.Thor knows Loki doesn't mind being cold but Thor is now worried for his brother it is cold outside whenever it rains. Added that Loki were terrified with thunder and lightning.

 

 

_Loki peeks at the door of Thor's bedroom._

_"Loks is that you" Thor ask groggily while trying to stay awake._

_"Thor may I... may I ahhh! " Loki jumps as thunder and lightning hits "Sorry its just the thunderstorm"_

_"Hey Loks it is okay! Want to sleep here? "_

_"Is it okay with you?"_

_"Yeah come here Loks" Thor move so Loki can fit in the bed. Loki then close the door then lies on Thor's bed._

_"Thank you brother"_

_"Anytime Loks" as Thor goes back to sleep. Loki then embraced Thor._

_"You really are the best brother" Loki whispered then tries to sleep._

 

 

 Thor was aware that all throughout the afternoon was raining with matching thunder and lightning. Because as soon as it starts raining they left the amusement park and went to a science museum and eat to a cafe.

 

"Mom does Loki ask you were he was going?"

 

"He asked if he can go get his books and your favorite toy, the hammer then upto now he didn't come back" Frigga cries. "I thought he was going to get those in the barn, but up until now he didn't come back. Oh Loki my son where are you" Frigga cries

 

"Mom I think I might know were loki could be" Thor said.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I repeat this is my very first fanfic and again English is not my first language so I apologize for some grammatical errors and wrong spellings that were committed.

_"Where are we going brother?" asked Loki_

_"I have a surprise for your 8th birthday Loks" Thor said proudly._

_They walk into the woods just outside their farm. After ten minutes they stopped in front of a deep creek. Loki stopped on his tracks._

_"Come on Loks we have to cross the creek for us to get the surprise I have for you"_

_"But Thor mom said that it is dangerous to cross the creek" Loki looks down on the creek "Look its quite deep" he added_

_"What are you talking about it is summer the water is shallow" Thor tries to convince Loki. "Come just grab my hand I promise I won't let anything happen to you" as he reach his hands for Loki._

_"Okay brother I trust you" Loki grabs the hand of Thor. Together they crossed the creek using only a huge dead tree that serve as the bridge to cross on the other side. Slowly and steadily they cross the creek._

_"See Loks you don't have to worry. I will always be here for you" Thor said while grinning._

_*"Thank you brother so where are we going now? "_

_"You'll see Loks"_

_After five minutes of walking they finally stop in front of a huge tree that has an abandoned tree house._

_"Surprise!" Thor said with too much enthusiasm on his voice "Remember when you had your check up?" Thor looked at Loki   "I was bored then I discovered this abandoned tree house. Do you like it?"_

_"I don't like it" The enthusiasm on Thor's face wiped out.Thor looked Loki sadly "I love it brother" Loki hugged Thor "Thank you!" Thor grinned._

_"We can move some of our things here brother. My books and some of our toys" Loki suggested_

_"That is a great idea Loks "_

_"This could be our secret hideout brother"_

_"Wow our very own hideout Loks" Thor happily said_

 

 

******

 

 

"Mom I think I might know were loki could be" Thor said. Immediately they called Odin.

 

"Odin are you with the police now?" Frigga asked

 

"Yeah, did Loki come back already?"

 

"No, but Thor might have an idea where Loki might be"

 

"Okay I'll ask some officers here if they can come with me to assist us finding Loki" Odin then hanged up

 

 

********

Thor led them to the woods the usual ten minutes walk became twenty due to the rain. They then carefully cross the creek because it seems the water level have risen rapidly and the current is strong due to the rain. As they reach the secret hideout they did not saw any sign of Loki only the books that were soaked in the rain and the favorite hammer (toy) of Thor. 

 

"Oh norns Odin where could our son be " Firigga said panicking "No! did you see the creek, the creek what if Loki slips in that bridge" Frigga hysterically added

 

"Love calm down panicking won't do us any good" Odin held Frigga on his arm soothing his wife. "Officer Stark can we request a search and rescue for our son" as Odin looked the Police officer that he brought along with him

 

"Of course Mr. Odinson" then the officer looked at his partner " Officer Barton call for back up call Romanoff and Rogers here for extra help we need them to find Loki" Officer stark added. His partner then called for reinforcement.

 

As the reinforcement arrived they search the surroundings of the creek. Frigga and Odin also search for their son thay also let Thor to tag along because he insisted that he will help on finding his brother.

 

"Loki" Thor shouted as he searched along with Frigga.

"Loki" Frigga cries.

 

Fear and despair arose on Thor and Frigga as they spotted Loki's green jacket on the side of the creek hanging on the rocks that were on the side of the creek.

 

As they spotted the jacket Thor's world crumbled instantly he dropped the flashlight due to shock. Image flashes on what could happen to Loki. Thor just woke to his trans due to the fact that his mother fainted.

 

Not too far away from where Thor is he heard the scream of Officer Barton

"Stark! Rogers!  I found the boy" Officer Barton Shouted

 

"Brother" Thor whispered

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :) by the way I accept constructive criticism to further improve my writing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay I finished my very first fanfic. Again English is not my first language so I apologize for some grammatical errors and wrong spellings that were committed.

"Fatherrrr!" Thor shouted for his father. Immediately Odin is on her side trying to wake Frigga

 

"Love wake up, they found Loki" As he tries to shake Frigga gently

 

"Odin is Loki alright?" Frigga asked groggily. Odin nodded "Agent Bart-" Thor immediately run to Officer Barton to check on Loki without letting his father to finish. He runs so fast. He felt that was the fastest run he ever had in his whole life. Thor thought that if Loki is alright he would make it up to him. He will bring his brother to the amusement park and to the science museum. Loki will certainly enjoy the science staff he thought. He will be the best brother to Loki, he will let him tag along with or without his friends and they will play and will let Loki to choose whatever plays he wanted.

 

But Thor world crumbles as soon as he saw Officer Barton who is holding a pale no, not just pale deadly pale with onyx black haired boy with blue lips. Officer Barton Holding Loki with no sign of life.

 

Agent Barton laid Loki on the ground gently then checked for a pulse even though the officer knew that the boy was already dead.  Just to check for any sign of life of the young boy.

 

Thor immediately went to his brother trying to wake him up shaking his brother lifeless body "Loks come on wake up, wake up! brother come on" Thor looked sadly at Officer Barton asking for help "Get help! Get help please my brother is dying" Thor pleaded. Frigga and Odin arrived and saw the scene. One of their sons was lying on the ground lifeless and the other who pleads to get help because his brother is dead. Frigga again fainted Odin catches her on time. As soon as he catches Frigga he broke down he wept as he holds his wife. As soon as the other officers arrived at the scene seeing the Odinson's they felt terrible for the family. Officer Rogers as the leader of the group called the Station and requested for the ambulance to transport the lifeless body of the dark haired boy and another for the mother who fainted knowing that his son died.

 

Loki's body was brought to stretcher. Bringing his body to a hospital to perform an autopsy to know what caused his untimely death.  Frigga not long ago regained her consciousness hugs Thor; again begin to cries as she saw the lifeless body of her son who is about to load in the ambulance. Thor on the other hand watches the medics trying to load his brother body in the ambulance. He then goes to hug Frigga as soon as he does he wept in her arms. Odin talked to the officers and gives the details of Loki’s disappearance and after gave his thanks for their help. After Loading Loki’s body the ambulance left with Odin to go to sign some reports about the autopsy leaving Frigga and Thor.

The whole night Thor did not get a proper sleep. He can’t seem to forget Loki’s lifeless body it always plays on his mind. Then the moment he finally sleep he had a nightmare, in his dreams he was enjoying and was playing with Sif and with the warrior threes near the creek then all of a sudden thunderstorm came and Loki appears to be drowning on the creek, he ask for help but no one came. He woke up screaming for help. Thor then didn’t try to sleep again, afraid on nightmares about Loki that will come. Thor went to his parents room to check on her mother but there is no sign of his mother there, as he was about to go back to his room he heard a sobbing on Loki’s room. There he saw his mother weeping while hugging Loki’s favorite green jumper. Thor came and hugs her mother. Together they wept for Loki.

 

After a day the preliminary result of the autopsy of Loki's body came. Odin hugs Frigga for support because the latter is on verge again of fainting from the events that were happening. Odin, Frigga listened as well as Thor if eavesdropping is counted to Doctor Bruce Banner as he stated what causes Loki's untimely death. Loki apparently suffered asthma attack while trying to cross the creek. They said that he may be panicked making him slipped and fell to the creek unfortunately on that day the water level is high and the current was strong causing him to drown.

 

The funeral of Loki was held on their barn. People who offers their sympathy and condolences come and go. Thor thought that condolences and the sympathy won't make his brother back. Their family and life won't be the same without his best friend slash brother. Sif and her mom were there to offer their condolences.

 

"Thor sorry for your loss" Sif said offering Thor a hug while her Mom goes to Odin and Frigga

 

"Sif I think Loki is angry with me" Thor said with full sadness on his voice

 

"Hey what makes you think that?"

 

"Because I didn't let him to tag along, He fell because of me It was all my fault if only if only I-"

 

"Shshh" Sif gently said "No Thor, If Loki was here he wouldn't let you blame yourself" as Sif hugged him.

 

"But if I let him to come this won't happen or if I didn't come with you I might have save him" Thor cries as he hugged her back "I just want my brother back. I miss him so much sif. I just want my brother back.” Thor sobbed

"Thor please don't blame yourself if you were with Loki what if instead of saving him both of you fell" Thor continues to sob  "Just think this way wherever Loki might be he will always be your brother" Sif gently added.

“IpromiseIwillbeagreatbrotherjustpleaseLokicomeback" Thor incoherently added while sobbing. Sif tried to rub Thor’s back to calm him

 

As they buried Loki, the weather seems to feel what Thor felt. Rain drops pour as the tears of Thor drops. Odin holds Frigga to support her as she was on the verge of collapsing, crying nonstop. Thor knows that even though Odin seems to be calm and serves as support to Frigga he knows that his father mourns like her mother because last night he accidentally saw Odin weeping inside Loki’s room asking for forgiveness because he didn’t show enough how he loves and how Loki meant to him and how he love him and Loki equally.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

~After one year~

 

_“Hey brother wake up or else we will be late” Loki said as he bounce on Thor’s bed_

_“Five more minutes Loks okay” as he tries to cover his face with a pillow_

_“No Thor come on wake up you can have my pop tarts if you will get up” Loki offered Thor then throws his pillow_

_“Deal” Thor and Loki grinned_

 

 

"Brother wake up" Thor suddenly wakes up.  He thought Loki was there trying to wake him up but he remembers that today was the death anniversary of Loki. There won't be some one who will wake him up and make him rush to go to school even trade his own share of pop tarts so that he will get up in the mornings or someone who he can do chores and play with and fight with.

 

It’s been a year since Loki died tragically. Their life can’t be the same anymore and can’t go back the way it was. A year seems to be longer they mourn of course but they thought that Loki would not like to see them be miserable forever. They tried to live as Loki is still with them.

 

As Thor sits down and pour the cereal on his bowl. Thor eagerly munches his breakfast. Thor is excited to start his day. He finished instantly his breakfast.

 

“Are you ready son?" asked Frigga

 

"Ready mother I can't wait to spend time with you" Thor replied

 

"Go and see your father first"

 

Thor headed in the farm "Father!" as he embraced his Father

 

"You looked so excited my son"

 

"Of course father, today mom and I will spend our time together then after we return we can go and visit Loki"

 

"Now go ahead so we can immediately go visit your brother then"

 

 

"Mom if Loki was here he will surely liked this Science staff"

 

"Certainly he definitely will love these" As Frigga held his son hands “Ready to go and visit your brother then?”

 

"Ready mom” Thor said enthusiastically “ I do really miss him so much" Thor added

 

“I miss him too so much son” Frigga said while trying not to cry "Come on then" Frigga added as she kissed her son's hair.

 

"Mom before we visit Loki can I go back again to our Hideout?” Frigga looked Thor like she was hit "Please mom I'll be careful besides it didn't rain and also you know that I kept a promise to Loks" Frigga then looked Thor in the eye

 

"Okay then, would you like me to come with you then?”

 

"Nah, it's brother thing mom" Thor added

 

 

Thor went to their Hideout “I miss you so much Lokes" Thor whispered. As the sun shines to their Hideout.

 

 

 

THE END

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :) by the way I accept constructive criticism to further improve my writing.

**Author's Note:**

> The words that were italicized were flashbacks. You can give constructive criticism, I think it would help me to improve. Thank you for reading :)


End file.
